Equipment is often wrapped or packaged with film or fabric tarpaulins, hoods or other covers to prevent surface damage during transportation and storage. These covers may be prepared from high barrier (highly moisture impermeable) films and fabrics (see, e.g., http://www.heritagepackaging.com/productservices/barrierpackaging/bpbasics/bp basics.htm).
Many relatively small items are shipped on pallets, that is, platforms that are easily moved by forklifts or small cranes. Pallets provide convenience in loading and unloading goods from shipping containers, and in moving smaller amounts of goods over shorter distances, such as within warehouses, or to deliver a retail quantity. The small items may be unpackaged or packaged, for example in bags or boxes, when they are placed on the pallets.
A loaded pallet must have integrity and stability, so that the goods are not damaged or lost during shipping. To provide the necessary integrity and stability, the pallet and its load have been typically wrapped together in film, for example overlapping layers of polyethylene stretch wrap that may be applied by machine or by hand. See, e.g., US RE38429. Other generally practiced methods of providing integrity and stability to loaded pallets include wrapping the pallet and its load in heat shrinkable film, encasing the loaded pallet in a sheath or “hood” which may be heat shrinkable or stretchable, and containing the goods in a single carton or box. These methods are sometimes referred to, individually or collectively, as “pallet unitizing”.
Using barrier films for wrapping small objects or articles in sealed bags is generally suitable since the object may be dried before being sealed in the bags and/or drying agents may be included inside the sealed bags. This approach is less suitable for large objects such as vehicles, boats, motors, machinery, industrial goods, pallets or containers holding smaller articles, and other bulky equipment because the covers are typically not hermetically sealed around the object and thorough drying of the object may not be feasible. This may be especially problematic during storage or when shipping by ship or railroad, because the large objects may be exposed to adverse weather conditions for long periods of time. Atmospheric moisture and/or rain may enter the space under the cover and be trapped and condense. With high barrier covers, there is no way for water to permeate back outside the cover, resulting in a buildup of moisture inside the cover, leading to the possibility of corrosion.
Large amounts of money are lost each year because of corrosion of, for example, iron, steel, and other metals. There are many factors affecting corrosion rate including moisture, oxygen, and salt presence. A common corrosion occurs due to electrochemical reactions at high humidity conditions. For example, when iron is exposed to moist air, it reacts with oxygen to form rust (iron oxide). The result of corrosion may be the formation of metal oxide that flakes off easily, causing extensive pitting thereby causing structural weakness and disintegration of the metal. Corrosion can also affect other properties of metal parts such as reducing conductivity or increasing surface roughness so that moving parts become unable to move freely.
In addition to corrosion of metals, mold growth may occur in the condensed moisture on the surface of the equipment.
Using a film or cover with a high water vapor transmission rate can prevent condensation of water inside the cover by allowing equilibration of the trapped moisture back into the surrounding atmosphere. Using such a film prevents or reduces rust formation and corrosion and reduces the opportunity for mold growth.
Various permeable materials having a wide range of mechanical and transport properties are known. Depending upon the particular application in which the permeable material is to be employed, however, certain combinations of properties are required. For a protective cover application, it is desirable that the material transports water vapor, but blocks the transport of liquid water or other fluids, and be lightweight and flexible over a broad temperature range. A need exists for a material that can be a flexible, solid material with membrane characteristics that facilitate the transport of water vapor, for example, from equipment inside a cover to the atmosphere and block entry of liquids such as water, oil or corrosive fluids.
Many previous permeable membranes are microporous (i.e., permeable due to the presence of microscopic pores through which vapor can pass). Microporous membranes, which may be laminated on or between nonwoven textiles, have increased permeability, but may not provide adequate barriers to liquids because of their nonselective permeability. Liquids under pressure may be able to penetrate the pores. Most microporous films are biaxially oriented, so only a small amount of shrinkage is possible, and they cannot be shrunk without losing their porosity. They may also have low tear strength and their surfaces may be easily fouled, thereby losing permeability.
Various references describe semipermeable materials produced from a variety of polymers that may be useful for protective covers. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,948. Recently protective fabrics comprising a selectively permeable membrane comprising organic acid-modified ionomer compositions have been disclosed (U.S. Pat. No. 7,514,380). Although compositions disclosed therein provide excellent selective permeability, adhesion to certain textiles may be insufficient to provide a robust protective structure.
Because no single material has emerged which satisfies all of the technical requirements and that presents a cost-effective alternative, it is desirable to provide a selectively permeable membrane or structure or layer that displays a combination of mechanical properties, low temperature flexibility, selective transport, ease of processability, and cost-effectiveness, so as to render it suitable for use as a protective cover for objects that limits corrosion and/or mold growth.